Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones, one or more speakers, a piezoelectric transducer, a haptic feedback transducer, and/or other transducer. Such circuitry often includes a driver including a power amplifier for driving a transducer output signal to the transducer. Oftentimes, a power converter may be used to provide a supply voltage to a power amplifier in order to amplify a signal driven to speakers, headphones, piezoelectric transducers, haptic feedback transducers, or other transducers. A switching power converter is a type of electronic circuit that converts a source of power from one direct current (DC) voltage level to another DC voltage level. Examples of such switching DC-DC converters include but are not limited to a boost converter, a buck converter, a buck-boost converter, an inverting buck-boost converter, and other types of switching DC-DC converters. Thus, using a power converter, a DC voltage such as that provided by a battery may be converted to another DC voltage used to power the power amplifier.
Battery-powered systems may use a boost converter to generate a power supply for an audio amplifier that is greater than a voltage of the battery. For example, a motivation of using a boost converter in a battery-powered transducer is to generate a greater signal swing at the output of a transducer amplifier than could be achieved by powering the amplifier directly from the battery. However, power consumption of a transducer driver system is often a concern, particularly in battery-powered devices, and methods and systems are desired to reduce power consumption and extend battery life over that of existing approaches.